Summer Resort Plans
by coco2012
Summary: Shade plans to ask Fine to go out with him on the vacation that the Sunny, Moon, and Jewelry Kingdom families are going on. But all his plans are taking effect on the wrong red-head. (Entry for dark lil'angel2be 's contest) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Sunny Kingdom palace was hectic as the royal family hurried to pack their things to leave for the train, which they might miss. Well, they weren't exactly hurrying. Rein was taking a long time in the bathroom, Fine was taking a long time eating breakfast, and Elsa was taking a nap since she didn't have a lot of sleep last night. Truth was waiting impatiently at the elevator for his family so they can head to the train station. Finally though he went to hurry all of them along.

He entered the dining room and saw Fine taking her time eating breakfast.

"Fine, why are you taking so long eating?"

"I'm savoring my meal."

"Since when have you started 'savoring' your meal. We're going to be late!"

Fine frowned before continuing to eat. Truth went to go get Rein. When he reached the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Rein, what could you possibly be doing in there?!"

"I'm taking a bath."

"Well, you need to hurry up! If you aren't out of this bathroom in 5 minutes, then I will personally go in there and drag you out myself!"

"I'll hurry." Rein stated.

Then Truth left to go get Elsa. When he reached their bedroom, he furiously knocked on the door.

"Elsa what are you doing in there?!"

Silence.

"Elsa?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in."

Truth opened the door and he face palmed when he saw Elsa. She was curled up on the bed fast asleep.

"You can not be serious." he said.

Elsa frowned in her sleep before pulling her pillow over her head. Truth let out a frustrated sigh and he picked Elsa up in his arms.

"We don't have time for this." he said before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator.

When he arrived, he saw Fine and Rein standing there with their bags.

"Are we ready to go now?"

Fine and Rein nodded so the family left for the train station.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jewelry Kingdom, the family wasn't even close to being able to leave. Sure, they ate and packed all their things but no one could leave unless their outfit was approved by Camelia.

"Bright, get back in this room and change your clothes again. I will not have my son dressed like that!"

Bright sighed and he walked back into his bedroom. He has been doing this, along with his father and Altezza, for an hour or maybe more than that. But Camelia still hasn't approved any of their outfits. So who knew how much longer this would take!

* * *

At the Moon Kingdom, Shade was in his room, writing in a notebook. He had made an entire plan for how to, quote, "woo Fine" so she'll go out with him. But then he heard a knock at the door.

"Shade, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Mother, did you pack your medicine?" Shade asked as he stuffed the notebook into his suitcase.

He dragged his suitcase behind him as he opened his door. Moon Malia was standing there with her suitcase behind her.

"Yes, I packed my medicine in an accessible place."

"Then let's go."

* * *

At the train station, the Sunny Kingdom family was waiting for the other two families to arrive.

"You rushed us when no one else was here yet." Fine and Rein stated.

They had a smirk as they looked at Truth who still held Elsa. She refused to walk since she was so tired so Truth still had to carry her. But he heard Fine and Rein's comment and he looked at them sternly. Fine and Rein instantly shut up and looked straight ahead to avoid eye contact.

Finally though Shade and Moon Malia came into view and Fine and Rein waved. From a different direction, the Jewelry Kingdom family walked towards the station. When all the families saw each other, they entered the train and exchanged greetings inside.

Fine and Rein started talking to Bright and Altezza. Truth scolded the other parents for taking so long to arrive and a whole argument broke out. Shade had moved to the back of the train for some peace and quiet. While he was separated from everyone else, Shade took out his notebook and looked over his plan.

"This is definitely going to work." he thought.

But suddenly Shade felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and he saw Elsa sleeping on his shoulder.

"Queen Elsa, why are you back here?"

"Quieter…" she mumbled before wrapping her arms around

Shade and pressing herself against him.

Shade began to look uncomfortable as he tried to squirm out of Elsa's grip. He failed to do so, so he gave up and fell asleep. The two of them were asleep for nearly the entire train ride until they were woken up when they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Shade opened his eyes to everyone on the train staring at him. He began to wonder why everyone was looking at him until he remembered that he had Elsa sleeping on top of him. He moved out from under her which in turn woke her up from her slumber.

"Huh, what?" she said sleepily.

She was completely unaware of everyone staring at her and Shade.

"Are we here?" she asked as she looked out the window.

She smiled upon seeing that they had arrived. She stood up and picked up her things.

"Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, we're going." nearly everyone answered.

Everyone else grabbed their things and began to exit the train. While Shade was leaving the train, his mother hugged him quickly. As he was walking, Moon Malia began speaking.

"You and Elsa looked so adorable together when you both were sleeping on the train," she gushed, "You were snuggling against her so much!"

Shade stopped in his tracks and turned bright red.

"I-I was doing what?!"

"Snuggling! We even took pictures."

Moon Malia pulled some pictures from her pocket and handed them to Shade. Shade yanked them out of her hand and he looked through all of them. Each one depicted him and Elsa close together as they slept and in most of the pictures, he was pressing his face into her side.

The moment he saw the pictures, Shade became extremely embarrassed. He noticed a trash can nearby so he began to head towards it to throw the pictures away. But then Moon Malia snatched the pictures out of his hands and put it back in her pocket.

"You better not show anyone those pictures." Shade stated.

He was mad that she was keeping the pictures and had taken them in the first place.

"I don't need to show anyone the pictures. Everyone else took their own."

Shade stopped moving and when he finally regained his composure, he saw Moon Malia had already left him behind. Shade frowned and he began walking to the resort/hotel. He walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room key.

"Here's your key. Oh, I should mention, each room is supposed to be holding 2 people and everyone else who had arrived before you had already paired off with a roommate. You already have one and they are already in the room."

The receptionist gave him a kind smile as Shade thanked her. He entered the elevator to get taken to the proper floor where his room was. As he walked down the hallway towards his room, Shade began to wonder who his roommate was. Was it one of the boys or girls? Shade opened the door to his room and he entered inside.

The room was a comfortable baby blue color with a white ceiling. The windowsills were cream colored and had a lovely view of the beach. There was only one bed in the room and it had white sheets with a cream-colored blanket.

Shade headed towards the drawers to put his things in them and when he passed by the bathroom, he heard the shower running. Shade debated whether or not to open the door to see who was in there. He decided not to since it could be one of the girls and he instead placed his things in the empty drawers of the room. When he finished he pulled out some pajamas to wear before going near the window and staring at the beach.

After observing it for a few seconds, Shade began to change his clothes. He pulled the shirt over his head so he didn't hear the door to the bathroom opening. Shade got a very big surprise when he saw who was standing there.

"Queen Elsa!" Shade shouted.

Elsa looked at him with a smile before bringing the folded clothes in her arms to the drawers. She had changed after she showered so she was wearing her pajamas. But Shade was only halfway done with changing. His pants were still lying on the bed which seemed so far away now. Elsa noticed and she picked up his pants and handed it to him.

Then she turned around to give him some privacy. Shade wasted no time in putting his pants on. When he finished he told Elsa she could turn around. She turned towards him with a smile before walking up to him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened a few seconds ago. I know everyone is still teasing you about the train ride." she stated.

Then she walked back to the bed and curled up under the covers. It was getting late so Shade decided to go to bed too even though he had slept on the train. So carefully Shade slipped under the blanket and avoided having his backside touching Elsa.

_"They did this on purpose!"_

While he tried to sleep, Shade thought about his plan to get Fine to go out with him. Part of his plan was to sit next to Fine on the train, but there was so much noise in that area that he went to the back of the train instead. Another part of his plan was to try and get the same room as Fine but that was definitely a fail.

_"The next part of the plan has to work."_ he thought and with that last thought Shade fell asleep with high hopes of getting Fine to go on a date with him.

* * *

**Coco: I wanted to explain something about this story based on a review I got about my story. This is ****_not_**** a fan fiction where Shade and Elsa end up together. I am not one of those people who would pair up an adult with a child/teenager without changing the adult or kid somehow. Sure, based on the summary and some things that will happen in later chapters, it might seem as though they will be a couple in the story but they won't! I promise this will end in Fine x Shade. A revised summary of this that would seem less confusing is: Shade wants to ask Fine to go out with him on the vacation that the Sunny, Moon, Jewelry Kingdom families are going on. But his plans are accidentally being completed on the wrong red-head.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shone in through the window. Shade turned over in the bed uncomfortably. He had forced himself to stay on a small part of the bed to avoid getting any closer to Elsa. So he had a very uncomfortable sleep. But at the very least Elsa slept quietly and without movement.

But suddenly Shade felt a movement on the other side of bed and he realized Elsa was getting up. Just in case he turned around and checked and he saw Elsa stepping into the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief and spread himself out on the bed. He could finally get a couple moments of comforting sleep. But suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Wake up!" someone shouted.

Shade was surprised by the voice and he fell off the bed. Elsa came out of the bathroom and opened the door.

"Did you have to scream?" Elsa asked.

Shade stood up and looked at the door. He saw Fine standing there so he fixed his clothes and hair so he wouldn't look like a mess. Then he walked up to the door and greeted Fine.

"I did have to scream. Queen Camelia told me to do it to wake you both up. That and she promised me a cake." Fine stated.

"Well, why did she want you to wake us up?"

"She wants all of us to eat breakfast together. Then she was going to have everyone go to the hot spring to relax."

"Alright, we'll be down in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Okay." Then Fine left to go to everyone who was waiting.

Shade frowned internally since he had only managed to greet Fine and he had said nothing else. So he turned around and went to get some clothes to change into. Elsa took her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Shade put his clothes on extremely fast, after learning his lesson yesterday. When the two of them finished, they headed straight for the lobby. Everyone was waiting for them to arrive and when they did, they all traveled to the hotel's breakfast buffet.

* * *

Shade was slowly filling his plate before he saw an open seat next to Fine. He instantly dashed towards it but he tripped and dropped all his food on top of Fine. Fine instantly jumped out of her chair as the food slowly slid down her clothes.

Shade stared at her with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe he just did that! He hoped Fine wouldn't be mad. But he didn't account for the buffet's manager.

"Out! Out! Get out of here this instant!"

"B-But!"

"No, get out!"

Shade put his head down and he exited the buffet. Before leaving he looked back at Fine and saw that she was having the food cleaned off of her and wasn't even paying attention to him.

* * *

Shade walked back to his hotel room and he threw himself on the bed.

_"I completely screwed up."_

Shade sighed until he heard the door open. He turned his head and he saw Elsa standing there with a plate of food. He stared at her which caused her to blush a little.

"I thought you might be hungry and no one else wanted to bring you something to eat so…"

Shade stood up and took the plate. He really was hungry so he gladly ate the meal he was brought. In his head, Shade was hoping that the hot spring would go better than the breakfast.

He couldn't check his notebook because Elsa was there so he asked her to get ice from the hallway so he could have a cold glass of water to wash down his meal. Elsa left the room to get ice and Shade pulled out his notebook.

Despite his very detailed plan for everything, Shade realized he didn't have a plan for the hot spring so he decided to wing it instead. Hopefully, it would turn out well.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast everyone headed straight for the hot spring in the hotel's spa. The boys and girls split off to undress for the water. The hot spring itself was split in the center so to keep the boys and girls away from each other.

On the boys side, there was loud talk amongst them about why they had to go anyways to the hot spring.

"Why did we have to go to this hot spring anyways?"

"Camelia threatened each of us."

"Oh yeah…"

Shade ignored all of them as he undressed and wrapped the towel around himself. He headed for the water and was about to step in when he heard someone moving on the girls side. Shade began to wonder if it was Fine so… he decided to take a quick peek.

Shade quietly stepped around the fence and he saw someone's head sticking out of the water. It was wrapped in a towel with small red hairs sticking out. The eyes were slightly open and they were ruby red.

Shade smiled. It was Fine! Shade confidently strode out in plain site so he could speak to Fine. This was his improvised plan for "wooing Fine". When he was in front of Fine, Shade began to speak.

"Nice to see you here Fine."

The eyes looked up at Shade. He didn't notice the confusion in them.

"Well, um… How are you?"

Silence. Shade began to worry that he wasn't interesting or that she was still mad about breakfast. So he decided to apologize now.

"So, about breakfast earlier…

Silence. Shade leaned on the fence, trying to keep his cool.

"I just wanted to say…"

"That your towel fell?" Fine said.

"What?" Shade asked.

He looked down and saw that his towel had fallen and he was completely naked in front of Fine. Or who he had thought was Fine. The person began to swim towards Shade and they removed their towel from their head.

"Here."

Shade's mouth dropped open. It turns out "Fine" was Elsa. Could Shade have any worse luck with her?

"Q-q-q-q-q" Shade couldn't even say her name.

Elsa pushed her towel towards Shade. Then she turned away while Shade covered himself. Shade then went back to the boys side while he still had a little bit of dignity left.

* * *

After everyone began leaving the hot spring, Shade headed straight for his room. He waited and waited until Elsa came in.

"Queen Elsa, I need to talk to you about what happened in the hot spring ."

"Oh, don't worry I'll never tell anyone about it. It'll be our little secret." she said and she winked towards him.

Shade sighed as he looked at Elsa's mischievous smile. When she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Shade took out his notebook.

_"Well, so far my plans aren't working. I guess I just need to try harder." _

He looked at the plans for the next day. He had been told ahead of time that they were going to the amusement park nearby tomorrow for some fun on the vacation. So he looked through the plan he had for being with Fine.

He knew there was a haunted house ride at the amusement park so he planned to sit next to Fine. Shade knew that Fine would get scared and would probably hold on to him. Then he would hold on to her and calm her down. It was the perfect plan! Shade just hoped that Elsa wouldn't get in the way somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Shade hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom. He was excited to execute his plan so he wanted to be really prepared.

Shade took a long shower and when he stepped out he spent a really long time, trying to make himself look good. He was hoping his "good looks" would impress Fine which is why he was trying so hard.

But then he heard someone clear their throat. Shade turned to see Elsa standing in the doorway. He immediately jumped up and tightened his towel.

"Are you ever going to finish?" she asked.

Shade blushed before nodding his head. He left the bathroom and Elsa went in. Shade dressed in his clothes quickly and waited for Elsa so they could go meet everyone else at the amusement park. While waiting, Shade checked over his plan one more time.

_' I can do it this time. I can do it.'_

Shade put away his notebook but he didn't notice that Elsa had seen him put it away. She wondered what he had put away but she decided not to ask. Then the two of them headed straight for the amusement park.

* * *

"Oh, we should go on that ride! No that ride! No that one!" Fine and Rein shouted as they pointed to different rides.

"I think we should go on the haunted house ride." Shade suggested.

But instead everyone decided to go on the ride closest to them, known as the Gut Wrencher. Fine and Rein hopped excitedly in the line before finally entering the ride. Shade tried to sit next to Fine but Rein took that seat. However he was happy that he wouldn't have to sit next to Elsa because her seat had already been filled in by Truth, who took her hand and kissed her cheek. Shade ended up next to his mother who looked extremely nervous since she didn't like roller coasters.

Once everyone in the ride was strapped in, the ride slowly began to rise. Moon Malia instantly began to panic which worried Shade since he knew she vomits when she becomes nervous. Finally the ride reached the peak and suspense filled the air. Then the ride came plummeting down and everyone on it screamed at the top of their lungs.

Shade felt the air pulling out his cheeks and he heard his mother gagging beside him.

_'She isn't going to…'_

Shade couldn't even finish his thought before his mother turned to him and threw up. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as the smell hit him. He hoped he wouldn't throw up especially since Fine was in front of him.

So instead he waited until the end of the ride to jump out and run to a bathroom to clean up. Shade decided to fix himself up as he washed the vomit off so he would look handsome to Fine. When he came out, he saw everyone waiting but they didn't leave when he came out. He wondered why until Moon Malia came out, holding her stomach, with Elsa guiding her.

She had gotten so sick on the ride that she went into the bathroom vomiting and Elsa had gone in to make sure she was okay. Now they had finally come out and it was clear that Moon Malia wasn't going to go on anymore rides. So everyone decided that they would go on 1 or 2 more rides before heading back to the hotel.

Shade instantly offered the haunted house ride again and everyone agreed to it. Upon arriving at the haunted house ride, Shade tried to convince Fine to sit next to him. But she said she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. However she didn't have the money for it, so she started dragging Truth to where the food was so he would buy it for her.

Shade frowned as he sat down in the ride. But he frowned even more when the conductor of the ride seated Elsa next to him. That was something Shade was hoping he could avoid. But whether he liked it or not, the ride began and it started heading into the haunted house.

* * *

Shade leaned back in the ride. He believed that this would be a haunted house ride where he wouldn't scream. He was so wrong.

Shade looked around due to the lights beginning to dim.

_'Alright, it's a little creepy but that's nothing.'_

Then a really scary looking ghost popped out. It had a realistic looking face with sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, and decaying skin. Shade even shocked himself with the scream that came out of his mouth. The moment he did it, Shade covered his mouth. He was so embarrassed that he let out such a scream so he was turning red. But he suddenly yelped when Elsa hit him in the arm.

"You scared me!" she shouted in a whiny voice.

Shade rubbed his arm. He didn't expect her to have such a mean punch. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because another scary thing popped out and he screamed once more, this time he jumped on to Elsa, who cringed because he screamed in her ear.

"I'm going to go deaf because of you…" she mumbled.

As the ride went on, Shade was screaming more and more at everything popping out. The tunnels in the ride were the scariest and Shade found himself gripping on to Elsa and screaming a lot in her ears, to the point where Elsa began to cover her ears.

* * *

Finally the ride started to reach the end where the scariest part of the ride was. Elsa pressed her hands over her ears, knowing what would happen next.

Shade was beginning to calm down since the scary things had stopped popping out. But then a humungous demonic clown face with a hairy spider-like body jumped out in front of the rollercoaster.

"SAY CHEESE!" it screeched before letting out a loud roar.

Shade let out his loudest scream yet as he threw himself into Elsa's arms. Elsa was shrinking down in her seat since his screaming was so loud. A flash went off as a hidden camera took a picture of them. Finally the ride pulled out and Shade and Elsa could get off. Shade jumped out of his seat before dusting himself off and "playing it cool". Elsa kept her hands over her ears as she stepped off the ride.

"I am never going on that ride with you again." she stated.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. He didn't even want to sit next to her in the first place.

Then everyone else ran towards them with worry written on their faces.

"Are you guys okay? There was a really loud scream from inside the ride!" Rein asked.

"Oh that was…" Elsa began but Shade cut her off.

"That scream was her!" Shade quickly said.

He didn't want to look like a wimp to Fine. Elsa glared at him for saying that and she was about to argue before she saw something behind him. She smiled and walked towards it. When she came back, Shade was saying that he was really brave the entire ride and that Elsa was screaming the entire time.

"If I was screaming the entire time, like you say, then explain this picture to everyone." she said showing a picture to everyone.

The picture displayed Shade screaming his head off and Elsa covering her ears. Everyone looked towards Shade, who was blushing dark red. He didn't know how to explain it so he just walked over to a bench and sat down. His mother sighed and went to sit down next to him. Everyone else separated into different rides or games nearby.

Fine and Rein were playing in the amusement park's arcade with Bright and Altezza. Their parents went to the Tunnel of Love ride to spend time together as couples.

* * *

While on the ride, Truth noticed Elsa looked sad.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I think I shouldn't have embarrassed Shade like that. He's already had so many embarrassing things happen to him on this trip, like the train ride, and me seeing him naked in the hot spring."

"That's not your f- wait, you saw him naked!"

"That's not the point! It is my fault! I think he was planning something for this vacation, but I keep getting in the way…"

"When on earth did you see him naked?!"

"Will you please stop worrying about that?! I feel terrible and all your worrying about is that I saw Shade without his clothes. That doesn't matter!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Truth said and he wrapped his arms around Elsa to calm her down.

She wiped some tears from her eyes before looking up at him.

"I-I think I c-can make it better. I think what he had planned is in a notebook in our room. I can find it and read it if he wasn't in the room. Then I could fix everything!"

"I'll help to keep him out of the room. But on one condition."

"What?" Elsa asked.

Truth leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I want to be able to take you on a date. Just the two of us for once."

Elsa smiled. "Deal."


	6. Final Chapter

"I don't know if I want to do this. I just don't feel well right now." Shade stated.

The guys had decided to have a fencing competition to see who was the better sword fighter. But Shade was still embarrassed about earlier so he didn't want to participate.

"It's alright, Shade. We understand that your scared." Truth stated.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you were scared to face us and that we understand."

Aaron and Bright glanced at each other with a smile. They knew that Truth was trying to lure Shade in and it was working.

"I am not scared. If anything, I'm trying to save all of you the embarrassment of losing to me."

"Care to put some money where your mouth is?"

"You're on!"

Then all 4 of them left to have their fencing competition.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had found Shade's notebook with his plan for the vacation. She sat down at the edge of the bed and began to read every word on the pages. As she read, she felt even worse, knowing that Shade had wanted to ask Fine out but she kept getting in the way.

_'I'm a terrible person.'_ she thought.

"What are you reading?"

Elsa jumped up and fell on the floor. She heard some laughing behind her and she turned around to see Camelia laughing and Moon Malia looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Moon Malia helped Elsa off the floor and placed her on the bed. Elsa's knees and elbows had rug burns on them from falling unexpectedly.

"I told you not to do it, Camelia!"

"The one moment I wished I hadn't forgotten my camera in my room. Oh, that was hilarious!"

Elsa turned to glare at Camelia but Camelia took no notice as she was laughing too hard. Moon Malia got some water and she poured a little of it on Elsa's burns until she saw the notebook on the floor.

"What's this?" she asked.

She picked up the notebook and flipped through it quickly.

"I never knew my son was so romantic!" Moon Malia squealed.

"Yeah, I-I realized that when I was reading it. Maybe some of his plans would have worked if I didn't get in the way…"

"Don't say that! It's our fault for making fun of you and Shade!" Moon Malia said.

Then she hugged Elsa to comfort her.

"Why were you looking through the notebook though?"

"I wanted to try and see what Shade had planned to see if I could salvage something from his ideas to set him and Fine up on a date or something."

"Really? Well, why don't we help you with that. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah, I have the perfect plan for tomorrow night."

(I'm just going to time skip to tomorrow night)

Shade covered his eyes with his hand. This was his worst vacation ever. He had been embarrassed more than once on this vacation and he had lost money yesterday in the fencing competition(he got his butt kicked in the first match). He didn't understand what the universe was punishing him for.

Suddenly Shade heard the door open. He turned and he saw Elsa standing there in the doorway. She had a smile on her face but Shade didn't ask why.

"I came to let you know that we're all going on a picnic now. We're going to eat and then set off some fireworks." she said.

Shade was about to say that he didn't want to go until Elsa added," You have to come since it's our last day on this vacation."

Shade realized that he couldn't say no so he asked for the location. When he was told where, Shade said he would meet everyone there. Elsa left the room and Shade got ready to leave. He exited the room and headed straight to where he needed to go.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Shade asked aloud.

He had arrived at the place where Elsa told him everyone would be and there was no one here. There was a picnic basket however sitting on the ground by itself. Shade scratched his head in confusion and he was about to walk back when he heard someone coming towards him.

Shade turned around and he saw Fine walking towards him.

_' Fine? What's she doing here? Where's everyone else?'_

Fine saw Shade and ran towards him.

"Shade? Are you the only one here? Mother told me that we were all having a picnic but no one else is here…"

"S-she told you that? That's what she told me."

"Really? Well, that's a little weird."

Shade agreed with her before turning to the picnic basket and opening it. As he looked through everything inside, Shade found a note in the bottom of the basket. He picked it up and read it quickly.

_Have fun on your date. Don't forget to ask her to be your girlfriend!_

At first, Shade just stared at the note. Then he smiled and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

_' Thank you, Queen Elsa.'_

Shade turned towards Fine.

"Would you like to start eating? There's plenty of food in here."

Fine's eyes sparkled at the thought of all the food.

"Of course!"

Then the two of them sat down and enjoyed the meal in the basket. They started up a conversation but Shade couldn't find the courage to bring up the question.

_' Great, the one moment I can ask Fine to be my girlfriend and I'm too scared to ask her.'_ Shade thought.

He was furious with himself that he couldn't ask her something so simple. Especially since the meal had been finished and they would have to leave. Fine stood up to help put everything away in the picnic basket and as she did a piece of paper fell out. Fine didn't notice but Shade did so he picked up the paper quickly and he read it.

_I had a feeling you would get too scared to ask her. So I prepared a little surprise…_

A surprise? Shade wondered what it was until he spotted something going up in the sky. Fine noticed it too so she turned to face it. Then realization hit the both of them as the thing exploded in the sky in an array of colors. Several more went up and exploded in the sky as Fine and Shade stared at it. Fireworks!

Fine smiled widely as she watched the fireworks explode into different shapes. A sun, moon, dove, and heart, then just regular types of fireworks with bright colors. Shade stared at the fireworks display before focusing on what he had to do. This was his last chance to ask Fine. If he didn't do it now then the vacation would have been for nothing.

So as he turned to Fine, Shade said," Fine I want to ask you something."

"What?" she asked.

Shade took a deep breath.

_' It's now or never.'_

"Fine, will you… be my girlfriend?"

At first there was just silence as Fine stared at Shade. Shade was worried that Fine was going to say no until she grinned widely.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!"

Shade felt joy rise up in him. She said yes! Shade jumped up and he picked up Fine. He spun her around before putting her down. Then the two of them leaned forward and they kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone who had set off the fireworks while watching began to celebrate.

"She said yes!" everyone cheered.

Elsa and Moon Malia were hugging each other and screaming with delight.

"Shade's going to be my son-in-law!"

"Fine's going to be my daughter-in-law!"

The two began to hop up and down before they were stopped by Truth.

"I believe we have a date." he said as he linked his arm with Elsa's.

Elsa giggled behind her hand before leaning against him.

"Of course."

Then the two of them separated from everyone else as they left to have their date with each other. Fine and Shade did a similar thing after packing up the picnic basket. They linked their arms and walked back to the hotel together.

As they walked, Shade couldn't help but smile. He actually asked Fine to be his girlfriend and she said yes. He thanked the universe for being kind and shining on him tonight for in a matter of minutes this terrible vacation had turned into the best one ever, and Shade wouldn't change a thing, even if he had the chance.


End file.
